


Магия крови

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || спецквест [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Магия крови обманчива. Связывает невидимой цепью навеки, защищает лучше любого щита, убивает быстрее любого непростительного. Навеки связывает цепями скрытой любви.





	Магия крови

**1\. Кукловод с разбитым сердцем**

Было уже довольно поздно. В приоткрытое окно, из которого веяло прохладой осени, влетела взъерошенная сова и, приземлившись на письменный стол, принялась яро размахивать крыльями, сметая всё, что попадалось на пути. Под грохот падающих предметов Альбус едва успел убрать чернильницу во избежание катастрофы.

Наконец успокоившись, сова ухнула, сложила крылья и жалобно посмотрела на Альбуса.

— Тише, тише, дорогая. — Он осторожно потянулся к стоящей на столе вазочке с рассыпчатым печеньем, отломил кусочек и протянул его сове. Та подозрительно посмотрела на угощение, но приняла его. Воспользовавшись тем, что птица ела, Альбус отвязал от лапки послание. — Что же ты мне принесла?

На небольшом обрывке грязной материи кривыми буквами, явно в спешке было выведено: «Америка. Нью-Йорк (скорее всего). Времени мало. Поторопитесь».

Ничего хорошего подобное послание не сулило. Альбус присел на край стола и задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по столешнице, глядя вслед улетевшей сове. Итак, похоже, Геллерт в Америке. Это плохо. Соединенные Штаты никогда не отличались свободой взглядов. Волшебники там живут в страхе, словно находясь между молотом и наковальней: с одной стороны всё ещё свежи воспоминания об охотниках на ведьм, с другой на них давит МАКУСА. В такой атмосфере идеи Геллерта могут получить невероятное распространение… Если только ему не помешать. Но как?

Да, однажды Альбус по-настоящему поймал удачу за хвост и ему удалось сделать человека из ближнего круга Геллерта «своим агентом», но просить о ещё большей помощи в данной ситуации слишком рискованно. Его «агент» и так ежедневно подвергается опасности, добывая обрывки ценной информации. Нужен кто-то другой, кто-то, кто смог бы незаметно ото всех разведать обстановку в далёкой Америке… Был у Альбуса на примете человек, способный лучше всех справиться с заданием подобного рода. Но при этом сам он об этом знать не должен, а такие вещи никогда не делаются слишком быстро.

Альбус чувствовал себя уставшим. Ненавидеть свои способности было не внове, лгать самому себе — тем более. Но иного выхода не было. Иногда просто необходимо, чтобы ситуация шла определённым образом. К сожалению, люди вольны делать, что вздумается им, однако стоит дернуть всего пару ниточек, и они вернутся на путь истинный. Правда, иногда случались ситуации, когда не было ничего проще, чем подкинуть человеку мысль, идею, которая заденет что-то в глубине души. И тогда понимание, что и как нужно делать, будто придёт само.

Сам того не осознавая, Альбус сделался кукловодом, в распоряжении которого была огромная коллекция марионеток. Чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, команды всегда носили характер безобидных просьб, предложений и идей. Но бывали моменты, когда Альбус чувствовал угрызения совести за подобные манипуляции — ему казалось, что он становится слишком похож на того, кого хотелось забыть, выкинуть из головы, все воспоминания о ком хотелось сжечь. Но на этот подвиг так ни разу и не хватило душевных сил.

С самого начала было понятно, что всё делается ради одного-единственного человека. Лишь Альбус в силах остановить его, и остановит, даже если придётся стать для этого огромным пауком, опутавшим своей паутиной весь мир.

Мотнув головой, он прогнал мрачные воспоминания и уселся в любимое мягкое потертое кресло. Надо было продумать, как лучше осуществить пришедшее в голову решение. Итак, у него весомый повод отправить в Нью-Йорк кого-нибудь, кто останется вне подозрений. При этому потенциальному кандидату должно хватать возможностей и находчивости проверить правдивость всех предположений. Сомнений нет: никто не справится с подобной задачей лучше, чем Ньютон Скамандер!

Альбус достал небольшой кусок пергамента и вывел ровными каллиграфическими почерком:

_«Дорогой Ньют,_

_Не мог бы ты встретиться со мной в Лондоне? Чем раньше, тем лучше._

_А.»_

Ответ пришел на следующий день и тем же вечером они встретились в «Чайном пакетике» Розы Ли. Чайная славилась самыми разношерстными посетителями, поскольку пользовалась популярностью у приезжих из других стран и в неё то и дело заходили волшебники в странных нарядах и с разнообразными магическими животными. В этой разношёрстной толпе было очень легко затеряться.

Альбус крутил в руках небольшую чашку с золотыми узорами на ободке, из которой поднимались клубы ароматного пара.

— Ты помнишь мистера Розенберга?

— Да, — кивнул Ньют, рассеяно вглядываясь в глубину чашки, словно пытаясь увидеть на дне кельпи. — Это же тот, который продаёт забавные шляпы?

— Именно. Так вот, — заговорщицким тоном продолжил Альбус, похвалив себя за выбор столика: в самом дальнем и неприметном углу заведения.

Ему вдруг живо представилось, что со стороны они, возможно, выглядят как пара контрабандистов, задумавших очередное темное дельце. Иронично, конечно, но в некотором смысле так и было.

— У него возникли кое-какие проблемы.

— Дамблдор, это потрясающая предыстория, но не стоит её затягивать, — запротестовал Ньют, мотая головой. — Мы оба знаем: раз вы меня позвали сюда, то нужна помощь или услуга. Прошу, скажите сразу, что именно от меня требуется. Пожалуйста.

— Да, ближе к делу. — Альбус кивнул и посерьёзнел. — Недавно он посетил очередную забегаловку и поспорил с незнакомцем, что обыграет его в магические кости. И, представляешь, выиграл! Видишь ли, Розенберг — просто мастер мухлевать. — Альбус виновато улыбнулся. — Только вот выигрыш ему не слишком понравился. Он и понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.

— Мне кажется, я совсем ничего не смыслю в магических азартных играх… — Ньют тяжело вздохнул и заёрзал на жёстком деревянном стуле, который угрожающе под ним заскрипел.

— В том-то и дело, что выиграл он незаконно ввезённую гром-птицу… — На последних словах Альбус намеренно понизил голос и незаметно накинул пару щитов, чтобы их не услышали.

— Что?! — Ньют последовал его примеру и стал говорить чуть тише. — Как такое возможно? Гром-птица — не самое незаметное создание.

— Представь себе удивление Розенберга! Я и сам не поверил, когда получил от него письмо. Ты же понимаешь, Ньют, кто как не ты сможет наилучшим образом помочь бедному животному?

— Да, я вас понял, Дамблдор. — Ньют понимающе кивнул. — Сделаю, что в моих силах.

— Рассчитываю на тебя и спасибо за помощь, — расплылся в благодарной улыбке Альбус.

Гром-птица была отличной уловкой. Найти контрабанду здесь, в Англии, не составило труда, а хороший знакомый согласился подыграть. Далее птицу нужно было доставить домой, в Соединённые Штаты, и в конечном итоге она всё-таки туда попала. Подводя итоги, Альбус решил, что результаты поездки Ньюта просто ошеломляющи: удалось не просто помешать осуществлению планов Геллерта, но и посодействовать его поимке. Когда Альбус узнал эту новость, то почувствовал невероятное облегчение: сидя взаперти, «старый друг» не сможет натворить глупостей. Но были и некоторые мелочи, омрачившие успех: Ньюту назначили множество слушаний в Министерстве, по итогам которых его лишили возможности покидать пределы страны, за самим Альбусом теперь следили шпионы, а один из его людей в Штатах, Персиваль Грейвз, и вовсе куда-то пропал…

Но радость от поимки Геллерта была преждевременной. Альбус понял это, когда проснулся среди ночи от непередаваемого ужаса и растерянности. Дальше последовали несколько мучительных часов нестерпимых болей в руках и ногах. Казалось, что кто-то пытается то ли распотрошить, то ли расплавить его конечности изнутри. Альбус бился в агонии, кричал и плакал, на грани сознания догадываясь, что именно с ним происходит. К его величайшему сожалению, он не ошибался. Не было сомнений: Геллерта пытали в тюрьме. В тот момент Альбус с отвращением подумал, сколько же злобы таится внутри гордой и на первый взгляд хрупкой дамы, надменно смотрящей с газетных колдографий — Серафины Пиквери, — раз уж она не испытывает ни капли жалости к своим врагам.

Одной ночи Альбусу хватило, чтобы осознать: преподавать в таком состоянии невозможно. Да и жить, по большому счёту, тоже. Под его глазами залегли тёмные круги, лицо осунулось и побледнело, да и в целом он выглядел неважно. Новый день означал очередную порцию мучений, которые он невольно делил с другим человеком, и Альбус не мог предугадать, когда начнётся следующий сеанс истязаний, и тем более — когда всё это завершится. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это не произойдёт во время занятий.

Минерва, видя, как ему плохо, не выдержала и зашла к нему в кабинет после работы.

— Альбус, так нельзя. Посмотри на себя, ты стал похож на мертвеца.

— Всё в порядке, не стоит придавать этому особого значения. Мне просто нездоровится из-за переутомления. — Альбус слабо улыбнулся. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое.

— Ты точно ничего мне не хочешь рассказать? — Минерва недоверчиво прищурилась. — Подозреваю, что всё не так просто, как ты пытаешься показать. Я лишь хочу помочь. — Она осторожно дотронулась до его плеча. — Думаю, что тебе лучше отправиться в Мунго, там точно смогут понять, что с тобой твори…

— Минерва, — резко оборвал он её на полуслове, — не сомневаюсь, что ты обо мне беспокоишься, но всё действительно в порядке. А вот что бы мне не помешало, так это отдохнуть.

Да, возможно, он был слишком груб, только и Минерве не стоило вмешиваться в дела, её не касающиеся. В глубине души всё разрывалось от гнева. Разве смогут ему помочь в самой прославленной больнице Лондона?! Облегчат страдания, которые он берет на себя, чтобы не умер Геллерт? Остановят бесчинства американских авроров?

— Понимаю, ты не хочешь мне рассказывать. — Минерва опустила взгляд. — Похоже, единственное, чем я могу помочь, это поговорить с Диппетом, чтобы освободил тебя от занятий. Сам ты точно будешь идти до него не меньше недели.

— Спасибо… Я буду очень признателен.

Минерва кивнула и чуть ли не бегом поспешила покинуть кабинет, скрывая раскрасневшееся лицо. Альбус присел на краешек стола и задумался: очередная неловкая ситуация. Минерва была ему другом, но, похоже, при этом давно и безнадёжно в него влюблена. Вот только Альбус никогда не сможет ответить ей взаимностью…

В любом случае, именно Минерву стоило поблагодарить за то, что уже на следующий день Альбус покинул Хогвартс и был дома, в небольшой квартирке в пригороде Лондона. По непонятным даже для него самого причинам он не очень любил бывать здесь. Каждый раз, когда приходилось отправляться домой, его терзало чувство одиночества и, словно чудовища из детских сказок, наваливались старые полузабытые воспоминания. Всё это настолько сильно мешало обжиться на новом месте, что Альбус даже не удосужился толком разобрать свои вещи с тех самых пор, как покинул Годрикову лощину: всё, что он привёз оттуда, просто осталось лежать в отдельной комнате.

Достаточно было лишь переступить порог, чтобы тени прошлого взяли верх над разумом. Снова и снова он задавался вопросом, почему всё сложилось, как казалось тогда, настолько удачно, и Геллерт появился в его жизни в самый ужасный момент, став единственным лучом счастья в непроглядной тьме?

В то время на Альбуса повесили слишком многое: всё хозяйство Дамблдоров, больную сестру и упрямца-брата. Это означало, что можно было смело ставить крест на планах и амбициях. Но когда Геллерт говорил свои пламенные речи, казалось реальным что-то поменять в жизни. Возможно, даже сбежать с ним, вырваться из этого ужасного существования, забыть, словно ночной кошмар, и посвятить всего себя высшей цели.

Геллерт всегда говорил о непонятном даже ему самому «высшем благе», но в то время у него ещё не было чёткого плана. Однако стоило Альбусу взяться за дело, немного подумать, произвести пару расчетов — и вот, спустя всего несколько вечеров, он мог точно сказать, что именно необходимо предпринять для свержения мировых устоев. В памяти навсегда запечатлелись распахнутые от удивления глаза Геллерта и детский восторг, зажёгшийся в них, как только Альбус начал излагать свою теорию.

Фактически всё происходящее теперь — его вина. Именно он вложил в голову Геллерта план, который тот отшлифовал, довёл до ума и сделал почти совершенным. Сейчас в это сложно поверить, но они могли вместе начать строить новый волшебный мир… Вот только реальная жизнь не похожа на сказки. Финал этой истории был печален для всех.

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от грустных мыслей, сопутствующих ожиданию очередной пытки, Альбус стал подолгу копаться в тех самых старых вещах, которых боялся словно огня. Он и сам не знал, что хочет найти или понять, просто без особого смысла разбирал и перекладывал вещи. Это не приносило успокоения: Альбус понимал, что рана на сердце всё ещё не зажила. От него словно оторвали половину, которая никогда не вырастет снова. От этих мыслей в груди противно щемило.

Груда неразобранных вещей потихоньку убывала, и вдруг Альбусу на глаза попалось нечто, что они сделали вместе с Геллертом. Этот предмет был больше похож на магловскую зажигалку, только вместо того, чтобы давать огонь, он забирал свет. Помнится, они даже придумали для него название: «делюминатор». В своё время удалось знатно повеселиться, оставляя Аберфорта в полной темноте. Сначала тот не мог понять, что происходит, но потом до него доходило, кто мог это сделать, и он начинал злиться, выкрикивая всё нелицеприятное, что думает о дурацких шутках и о них с Геллертом. Вспоминая об этом, Альбус невольно улыбнулся и спрятал делюминатор в карман домашнего халата.

Жаль, что сейчас эта вещь больше ни на что не годна: он разбил делюминатор, как только Геллерт ушёл… Зачем — Альбус и сам уже не помнил. Возможно, злость тогда была сильнее чувства потери, а позже взял верх страх, что Геллерт сможет как-то выйти на связь с помощью делюминатора. Хотя — каким образом? Ведь у них был другой способ связи, который за все эти годы так ни разу и не использовался обеими сторонами. Это говорило о многом.

Невероятные мучения начались ночью. Как правило, авроры МАКУСА отличались бессистемностью, когда дело касалось того, как и чем Геллерта пытать. Альбус всё никак не мог понять, чего именно они хотели добиться. Выведать планы? Заставить Геллерта сдать своих последователей? Или они хотели взять с него честное слово, что он больше не будет пытаться перевернуть с ног на голову магический мир? Вероятнее всего, им просто нравилась власть, нравилось чувствовать себя хозяевами положения: ведь в их руках оказался самый опасный преступник магического мира, которому было просто необходимо доказать, что и они кое на что способны.

Но в тот день всё было иначе: пытки отличались особой жестокостью и продолжительностью. Альбусу даже стало жаль Геллерта, но непонятно откуда взявшееся ехидство шептало: наконец-то кое-кто получил ценный урок! Может, произойдёт чудо, и хотя бы в этот раз глупый Геллерт сможет что-то понять!

Вот только сотрясаясь от боли, пронизывающей всё тело, и покрываясь холодным потом, где-то на грани сознания Альбус думал не о том, что возмездие настигло того, кого нужно. Он надеялся. Надеялся, что, раз они делят эту боль на двоих, Геллерт сможет выстоять. Нет, он должен всё стерпеть…

Внезапно он почувствовал резкий укол под грудиной, горло сдавило, и мир вокруг стал абсолютно черным. Он словно умер и осознал себя вне пространства и времени. Будто со стороны он видел тело, лежащее на столе, белые отросшие волосы, завивающиеся кудрями… В голове промелькнула непонятная мысль, что некогда они были золотыми, словно лучи солнца. Неужели… это — Геллерт?! Альбус осторожно сделал несколько шагов, чтобы лучше рассмотреть и убедиться в том, что ему не почудилось. Со всех сторон его стали окружать тени и громкие голоса, звучащие словно за стеклянной стеной. Он видел, как алая кровь стекает по молочно-бледной коже, капает на железный стол. Глаза Геллерта были широко распахнуты, но в них почти не осталось жизни, дрожащие веки медленно опускались.

— Что ты наделал?! — резкий и неприятный голос прозвучал почти над самым ухом Альбуса.

— Заткнись! Это была твоя идея!

— Исправляй! Если он сдохнет, Пиквери нас самих четвертует, и мы не сможем доказать, что виноват был он!

— Чтоб тебя нунду жрали! Без тебя знаю, что делать!

— Знаешь?! Да он не дышит! Я тебя самого сейчас на части разделаю и скормлю…

По всему естеству Альбуса пробежала дрожь. Сделав над собой невероятное усилие и стараясь не обращать внимания на авроров, которые нервно колдовали над телом, он придвинулся ещё ближе и попытался дотронуться до лица Геллерта, черты которого начали рассыпаться в руках, будто состояли из густого тумана. С горечью Альбус подумал о том, что это правильно, это видение, так и должно быть.

И тут он заметил нечто. От его собственного тела отходило огромное количество прозрачных серебряных нитей; как маленькие, невесомые цепи, они связывали его с Геллертом, над которым парил небольшой серебряный шарик. Он, словно потерянный щенок, метался туда-сюда, не находя себе места. Вдруг этот сгусток света, будто заметив Альбуса, застыл в воздухе, а затем медленно и плавно подлетел к нему, осторожно опускаясь в руки. От него исходило тепло, но Альбус чувствовал, как оно угасает. В голову пришла страшная догадка: неужели, заключив кровную клятву, они настолько сильно связали себя друг с другом, что могут разделить даже смерть? Конечно же, ему хотелось остановить Геллерта, но не такой ценой. Он не должен умереть.

— Геллерт, я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, — неуверенно начал Альбус. Он не надеялся, что это может сработать, помочь хоть как-то. Он был убеждён, что должен обратиться к заблудшей душе, которую сейчас держал в руках. — Просто знай, что я здесь. Ты не должен оставаться в одиночестве. Неужели такой упрямец, как ты, может сдаться смерти так просто, не достигнув своей цели? Слышишь? Не уходи! Ты ведь ещё не осуществил свой план! Пожалуйста… не оставляй меня одного в этом мире… Я не смогу жить, зная, что тебя больше нет.

Шарик в руках Альбуса стал немного теплее и вырвался из рук, возвращаясь на своё законное место — в тело Геллерта. Тот задрожал и судорожно втянул в себя воздух, медленно открывая глаза, словно после долгого сна. Его взгляд был направлен на Альбуса.

Кажется, сам Альбус в этот момент плакал от счастья, и его слёзы капали сквозь призрачное лицо Геллерта, который медленно пытался поднять дрожащую руку, чтобы дотянуться до него. Но рука резко и неестественно прижалась к столу — авроры всё ещё были рядом и наблюдали, но Альбус уже не слышал их, да и сам Геллерт начал растворяться, как утренний туман.

Альбус проснулся в своей постели. В горле стоял ком, а глаза щипало от слёз. Геллерт его увидел, хотел до него дотронуться. Нет, это был не сон, всё было по-настоящему. Стоило только сомкнуть глаза снова, как Альбус провалился в небытие.

Ему снилось, как они с Геллертом сидят на его постели и читают вместе старую книгу о магии крови. Это самое сильное, но в то же время незаметное и недооцененное волшебство, которое только может существовать. Оно может даровать надежную защиту или стать источником страшных проклятий — в зависимости от того, что ты чувствуешь, когда проводишь нужный ритуал. А ещё эта магия может связать навеки. Сделать двоих единым целым.

Только Альбусу совсем не было важно содержание книги. Он украдкой поглядывал на Геллерта, который то и дело смешно тряс головой, чтобы убрать с глаз отросшие вьющиеся пряди.

— Ненавижу эти кудри, — вздохнул он, ловя на себе внимательный взгляд Альбуса.

— А мне нравится. — Альбус хихикнул, убирая с лица Геллерта непослушную прядь. На ощупь его волосы были мягкие и приятные, словно нити шелка.

— Есть ли что-нибудь, что может тебе не нравиться, Альбус? — Геллерт серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Конечно же есть, почему ты спрашиваешь? — Он положил голову на плечо Геллерта. — Например, я терпеть не могу всех этих коз…

— И Аберфорта — главного козла? — Геллерт засмеялся.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько прав! — Альбус тоже не смог сдержать улыбку. Геллерт взял его руку в свою. Они могли долго сидеть и молчать, в такие моменты им не было нужно ничего, кроме них самих.

А потом Геллерт накрыл губы Альбуса своими, опрокидывая его на кровать. Альбус словно таял, ощущая жаркое дыхание на своей коже и прикосновения Геллерта, снимающего с него одежду. Он не сразу заметил, как и сам стал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Геллерта, освобождая его от одежды. 

Альбуса будоражил один вид голого тела. Ему нравились спадающие на плечи длинные локоны, взгляд Геллерта, близость и возбужденное дыхание.

И вот, когда им уже ничто не мешало, Альбуса охватило непонятное чувство, которое он прежде никогда не испытывал: его мир сузился до одного человека. Он хотел управлять им. Но не так, как делал это с другими людьми — посредством просьб и уловок.

— Геллерт. — Альбус отстранился и серьезно глянул в глаза разного цвета. — Я хочу, чтобы ты делал то, что я тебе скажу. — Он уверенно надавил Геллерту на плечи, заставляя того опуститься на колени.

— Это кажется мне больше похожим на шутку. — Геллерт улыбнулся, глядя на него снизу вверх без малейшего намёка на покорность.

— Никаких шуток. — Альбус был абсолютно серьёзен. — Ты и сам уже понял. Действуй.

— _Так_ значит?.. — Геллерт нахмурился, в его глазах читался вызов и что-то недоброе. — Хорошо. Сегодня я выполню всё, что ты скажешь, но за это придётся заплатить.

Он наклонился вперёд. Альбус расплылся в улыбке, почувствовав, как мягкие губы обхватили его пульсирующий член, ласкали его снова и снова, даря ощущения контроля и власти. Он зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы Геллерта и направлял все его движения. Но этого было мало.

— Стой… — Альбус хрипло застонал и поднял Геллерта за плечо, помогая встать, а потом зашептал каким-то чужим голосом: — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Сейчас.

Он наклонился и медленно облизнул возбужденный член Геллерта, а потом лег на спину и широко раздвинул ноги. — Так чего же ты ждёшь? Вперёд!

Геллерт вошел в него, двигаясь плавно и аккуратно, стараясь не делать резких движений. Альбус обнимал его, кусал плечи, царапал светлую кожу, оставляя кровавые следы. Стонал, велел Геллерту быть еще грубее, еще напористее, а тот жестко целовал шею Альбуса. Близость Геллерта сводила с ума, но Альбус хотел большего — контролировать его, каждое движение, требовать ещё и ещё, отдаться целиком Геллерту и поглотить его. Они будто бы стали одним целым, одним разумом и единым организмом, настолько, что их сердца начинали биться в такт.

Даже когда всё закончилось, он ещё долго не мог оторваться от Геллерта, наслаждаясь каждой секундой тепла. Но несвойственные для него чувства не отпускали Альбуса. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Что случилось, Альбус? Ты сам не свой… — Геллерт с любопытством смотрел на него.

— Никак не могу забыть одну вещь. — Альбус прикрыл глаза, вспоминая то, что он видел. — Мне было страшно. Ты знаешь, вся эта кровь, густые капли, падающие на металлический стол… Представить не могу, что было бы, если бы я тебя потерял.

— Ну… — протянул Геллерт, прижав его к себе. Альбус понемногу начал успокаиваться от тепла чужого тела. — Тогда я и вправду умирал, и, возможно, Смерть встретила бы меня как равного, если бы ты не вмешался.

Альбус всхлипнул. Ему хотелось разрыдаться, но он не мог себе позволить.

— Не беспокойся, со мной всё хорошо, — продолжил Геллерт и сильнее сжал руку Альбуса. — Только будет не хватать тебя.

— Разве? — удивился Альбус.

— Ты шутишь? — Геллерт понизил голос, словно боялся, что кто-то может их подслушать. — Не проходит и дня, чтобы я о тебе не думал. Все эти годы — одно сплошное мучение. Ничто не радует. Успех, признание идей, свержение мировых порядков — зачем мне новый мир, если в нём не будет тебя?

— Это всё правда или моё воображение? — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Не знаю… — Геллерт нахмурился, приподнялся и посмотрел Альбусу в глаза. — Как ты сам думаешь?

— Думаю, я должен тебя остановить. Но я не знаю, как это сделать. — Альбус горько вздохнул. — Я не хочу с тобой сражаться, но как победить без насилия?

— Тебе не кажется, — Геллерт упал на подушки и прикрыл глаза рукой, — что ты слишком усложняешь? Я могу видеть будущее, но кто говорит о том, что оно мне нравится?

— Ты имеешь в виду, что боишься чего-то? Того, что увидел в будущем?

— Не могу ответить на твой вопрос. Я сам пока не понял. Может даже случиться так, что мы делим один и тот же страх на двоих.

— Не знаю, не думал о том, что ты можешь чего-то бояться. Я в принципе старался не думать о тебе. Слишком тяжело.

— Не воспринимай меня как абсолютное зло. На самом деле я… впрочем, неважно. Тебе нужно знать только то, что в одиночку остановить всё это не выйдет.

— Хочешь сказать… — Альбус склонился над Геллертом, — мне нужно уговорить тебя?

— Я ничего не хочу сказать. — Геллерт привстал с подушки и облокотился на локоть. Волосы тут же закрыли ему пол-лица, и он недовольно вздохнул. — Похоже, что я не могу ничего изменить.

— Тогда я тебе пообещаю… — Альбус положил руки на плечи Геллерта, тот немного удивлённо посмотрел на него, — что спасу тебя и изменю будущее.

— Звучит амбициозно! Но я всего лишь возьму с тебя слово.

Альбус не знал, сколько времени он проспал, но все эти поцелуи и прикосновения были настолько реальны и до сих пор горели на его коже, что впору было задуматься о том, спал ли он вообще. Насколько их с Геллертом связь крепка, чтобы и сны видеть одни на двоих? Возможно ли такое? Несколько часов Альбус лежал в постели с закрытыми глазами, старательно прислушиваясь к тому, что говорило сердце. С виду всё было в порядке. Но что значили слова Геллерта из сна? Настоящий ли он был, возможно ли, что сам он считает всю эту борьбу бессмысленной, если они и дальше будут находиться по разные стороны баррикад? Стоило подумать об этом серьезно.

Прошло около недели. Пытки больше не возобновлялись, но Альбус всё ещё не мог прийти в себя. Он чуть не потерял самое дорогое, но в то же время самое ненавистное сокровище всей жизни. Ему невыносимо хотелось, чтобы Геллерт был рядом, хоть немного ближе — там, где его можно было бы держать под контролем. Только вот контролировать такого человека невозможно — никогда не знаешь, что придёт ему в голову… Не стоило даже думать о подобном. У них никогда не было будущего. Конечно, всё могло бы сложиться по-другому, если бы тогда Альбус хоть как-то ответил Геллерту, если бы не прогнал, если бы помешал мисс Бэгшот отправить его обратно, если бы простил… Настоящее могло бы измениться.

Он помнил последнее, что сказал Геллерту: он не желает его знать. И даже когда тот с робкой надеждой бросал камушки в его окно, Альбус сидел на полу, подавляя желание выглянуть, окликнуть, позвать обратно. Когда он наконец поднялся, чтобы посмотреть в окно, Геллерт уже ушёл. Навсегда. С тех пор они больше не виделись. Альбус понял, что внутри него будто что-то сломалось, он словно раскололся на части. Это было невыносимо. Наверное, так чувствуют себя узники Азкабана, всю радость которых выпивают дементоры. Бездонная пустота внутри. С этим ощущением нельзя жить, можно лишь существовать, делая вид, что всё прекрасно.

Конечно же, Геллерт был не виноват. Даже не так — был виноват не только он. Они все были причастны: сам Альбус — потому что не проявил решительности и не пресёк спор, Геллерт — из-за своей вспыльчивости, Аберфорт — из-за своего упрямства. Только думать об этом было слишком поздно. Всё идёт так, как должно идти. Каждый из них наказан по заслугам.

Чтобы как-то себя отвлечь, Альбус крутил в руках делюминатор, а потом разбирал его и собирал снова, каждый раз находя в конструкции новый изъян. Только устраняя его, он получал чувство удовлетворяющей его завершенности. Это занятие немного успокаивало и придавало сил. Было в нем что-то правильное.

В конечном итоге Альбус собрал делюминатор, но он вышел немного иным, нежели его предшественник. Слишком уж сильно в этот момент его разум занимали мысли о Геллерте. Альбус должен его спасти. Не важно, было это на самом деле или всего лишь приснилось. И этот предмет стал для Альбуса неким символом данного им обещания.

Как и предполагалось с самого начала, Геллерт сбежал из заключения в МАКУСА, угнав карету с фестралами и перетянув на свою сторону немало работников Конгресса. Но чему здесь удивляться? Когда дело касается Геллерта, можно ожидать даже невозможного. Этот хитрец где угодно сможет найти лазейку. С души словно камень свалился, теперь Альбусу начинала нравиться мысль о том, что Геллерту ничего не угрожает.

***

Через десять месяцев по воле невероятного случая Альбусу в руки попал фиал с кровной клятвой. Факт обладания этой вещицей заставил окружающих смотреть на него как на спасителя. Только никто даже не догадывался о том, что фиал — всего лишь символ некогда чистой любви, клятвы никогда не причинять друг другу вреда.

То, что эта вещь теперь оказалась в руках Альбуса, не давало ему абсолютно никаких преимуществ. Скорее наоборот. Фиал сводил его с ума настолько, что иногда казалось, будто он слышит едва различимую тихую мелодию, которую играла музыкальная шкатулка в доме мисс Бэгшот. Это было приятное воспоминание. Так или иначе все его приятные воспоминания были связаны только с Геллертом.

Всё чаще Альбус ходил к зеркалу Еиналеж, ради того, чтобы в очередной раз увидеть прошлое, которого не вернуть, и самое ценное, что он потерял в своей жизни. Геллерт в отражении всегда смотрел сквозь Альбуса. Он был всего лишь тем, что хотелось видеть, и никогда не смог бы заменить настоящего. Вскоре Альбус осознал, что стал зависим от зеркала, но избавиться от своих сожалений он тоже не мог.

Вечерами он сидел в своей комнате, бесцельно щелкая делюминатором, который послушно вбирал в себя весь свет, а затем бережно возвращал его на место. Но однажды с ним случилось странное: вместо того, чтобы снова зажечь свет, делюминатор выбросил в воздух белый искрящийся шар, который завис на уровне глаз Альбуса. Тот осторожно поднялся с кровати, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть удивительный результат своей работы.

Альбус осторожно дотронулся до него — на ощупь шар был теплым, к нему было приятно прикасаться. Он словно забирал в себя всю боль и печаль, успокаивая и придавая сил.

— Ты сможешь помочь мне? — Альбусу вдруг показалось, что перед ним вполне разумное существо, способное понять, о чем его просят. — Мне нужно поговорить с Геллертом, но я не знаю, где он. Разыщи его для меня… — тут Альбусу в пришла в голову одна мысль, — и покажи ему зеркало. Я буду ждать по ту сторону отражения.

Шар дрогнул в воздухе, будто бы понимая и одобряя просьбу, затем выпорхнул в приоткрытое окно. Альбус долго смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону он полетел.

**2\. Лидер, утративший веру**

В тот день в Нурменгарде было достаточно безлюдно. С заданий успели вернуться только Розье и Абернети. Куини суетилась перед огромным обеденным столом, ловко командуя домовыми эльфами. Похоже, помимо легилименции у неё был ещё один врождённый талант — отдавать приказы так, чтобы это было похоже на просьбу милой девушки, против чар которой не устоит даже самый старый и скептически настроенный домовик. Геллерта удивляла её наблюдательность: она старалась найти подход и стать интересным собеседником для каждого его последователя.

Куини знала, какой сорт вина любит Геллерт, что пьёт за обедом Розье. От неё не скрылся даже тот факт, что Криденс без ума от свежей выпечки с сахарной пудрой и корицей… И это — всего лишь малая часть тайн, которые умещались в голове этой с виду беззаботной кокетки.

Только вот на задания Геллерт её пока не отправлял, она была нужна ему здесь, чтобы помочь стать ключом к каждому. Наставить на путь истинный тех, кто засомневался в правоте выбора, быть голосом Геллерта в голове тех, кто окончательно разуверился.

Да, Куини могла помочь всем в Нурменгарде стать счастливее. Всем, кроме самого Геллерта. День за днём он чувствовал всё большее разочарование в своих идеях, в том, что делал. Он строил планы, как и раньше, знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы их реализовать, но теперь делал это без особого огня, который когда-то горел в его глазах и зажигал остальных его идеями. Да, он всё так же произносил пламенные речи, способные сподвигнуть людей действовать, переметнуться на его сторону и даже отдать за него жизнь. Только всё это уже не приносило такой радости, как раньше.

Что-то пошло не так, когда авроры МАКУСА чуть не убили его. Будто в полузабытом сне он видел тогда, как на него смотрят ярко-синие глаза, помнил откуда-то взявшиеся слова о том, что он не должен оставлять Альбуса «одного в этом мире». Но как? Где, и главное — кто мог ему такое сказать?

В тот день его вытащили из тюрьмы. Он не помнил, сколько удалось поспать тогда, но ему точно снился Альбус. Во сне они были молоды и очень близки, настолько, что Геллерт, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, просто следовал за властными и напористыми словами Альбуса. Хотелось сделать его счастливым, упасть в глубину синих глаз и отдаться ему до самого конца. Выполнять, всё, что прикажет Альбус. И почему-то Геллерта это ужасно заводило. Когда он проснулся, то еще чувствовал чужие, постепенно остывающие прикосновения своей кожей. От обиды и разочарования хотелось разнести этот мир в клочья.

Похоже, что удача частично отвернулась от Геллерта. Вскоре он потерял фиал с клятвой, который всегда и всюду носил при себе. Возможно, именно эта вещь помогала ему чувствовать себя целым, не расколовшимся на части. Всё это время фиал помогал держаться на плаву, а теперь приходилось учиться жить без талисмана «на удачу», единственного напоминания о том, кого он действительно любил.

Во время ужина в столовой царила напряженная тишина, изредка нарушаемая шепотом Куини, которая говорила что-то ободряющее Криденсу. Похоже, что он всё ещё не успел здесь освоиться — сидел ссутулившись, глядя в свою тарелку.

Абернети молча наблюдал за Куини и Криденсом, Розье пила вино, с интересом поглядывая на окружающих.

Геллерта же совершенно не интересовало, что происходит между его людьми. Он погрузился в свои мысли, сидя во главе стола и держа в руках полный бокал густого и темного вина. К еде он так и не притронулся.

«Геллерт», — раздался в его голове голос Альбуса, раскатистый, словно эхо. От неожиданности Геллерт вздрогнул, звякнув столовыми приборами. Наверное, показалось. Может, здесь, в его старинном замке, всего лишь завывают призраки? Хотя в его присутствии эти создания боялись даже показываться.

«Геллерт», — снова раздалось в голове. Он поджал губы и аккуратно поставил на стол так и нетронутый бокал с вином. Происходящее было невозможно объяснить, и это раздражало. Сойти с ума он точно не мог, так что оставалось только одно логичное объяснение. Неужели с ним пытаются связаться? Хорошая попытка, Альбус, хотя, конечно, глупая и странная. Только отчего-то сердце начало биться чаще, а руки предательски дрожали.

Он поднял глаза и поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Куини. Иногда её излишнее внимание вызывало неприязнь — он всё-таки давно не ребенок, за которым стоит пристально следить. «Все в порядке», — подумал Геллерт, посмотрев ей в глаза. Куини кивнула и снова повернулась к Криденсу.

Геллерт встал из-за стола и направился к себе, не сказав ни слова. Он не нуждался в чьем-либо одобрении.

Открывая дверь своих апартаментов, он услышал шум и громкий треск, словно что-то разбилось. Геллерт достал палочку и осторожно прошел вперёд. В комнатах было темно, свет исходил только от дрожащего огонька Люмоса, летящего впереди и отбрасывающего на стены длинные тени. Когда он дошел до комнаты с камином, к его ногам, позвякивая, подкатилась старая монета в десять геллеров. С замиранием сердца он поднял её и поднёс ближе к свету. Двуглавый орёл, изображенный на одной стороне, скрипучим и хриплым голосом произнёс: «Геллерт! Геллерт Гриндельвальд!» Засунув монету в карман пиджака, Геллерт подошел ближе к камину и похвалил себя за то, что не оставил его зажженным. Шкатулка, стоявшая на каминной полке, снова была разбита вдребезги, а письма от Альбуса, которые в ней хранились, — разбросаны по всей комнате.

Геллерт улыбнулся. Очень символично, если учесть, что в моменты гнева больше всего доставалось именно этой злополучной шкатулке. Он взмахнул палочкой, и разбитая уже в который раз шкатулка собралась снова, вмещая в себя все старые письма. Звякнув, упала обратно на полку. Вдруг откуда-то снова послышался шум. Геллерт направился в свою спальню, думая о том, что все эти игры уже порядком начинают ему надоедать.

В спальне не было ничего интересного, кроме открытого окна. Легко поведя рукой, он закрыл створку и взглянул за стёкла: снаружи не было ни единой души. Но стоило только обернуться, как он столкнулся с шаром ослепительного белого света, быстро заполняющим собой всё пространство вокруг.

***

Он очнулся на полу в очень светлом месте, где не было ничего, кроме этого света и предмета, покрытого белой тканью. Геллерт встал и осторожно стянул материю. Перед ним стояло огромное и темное зеркало в старинной раме, с которой, обнажая посеревшее от времени дерево, осыпалась позолота.

Геллерт вгляделся в поверхность, где должно было быть отражение, но не увидел там ничего. Он попытался дотронуться до стекла, но оно покрылось мелкой рябью, словно чаша, наполненная водой. «Геллерт», — снова услышал он голос Альбуса, уже совсем близко, будто бы по ту сторону зеркала, по которому пошли волны, а изображение в нём стало светлым, но мутным. Почему-то Геллерт, ощущая острую необходимость, неуверенно дотронулся до этих волн. Почти сразу же ему захотелось, чтобы его перенесло его туда, где был Альбус. И это зеркало, чем бы оно ни было, будто бы услышало желание, показав то, что действительно хотелось видеть сейчас — Альбуса Дамблдора, точно так же, как и сам Геллерт, держащего руку на поверхности стекла.

— Геллерт, это ты? — Альбуса было видно очень плохо, словно в старом мутном зеркале, которым, собственно, и являлось их странное средство связи. — Честно говоря, не думал, что у меня получится.

— Конечно же я, кто ещё? — сухо ответил Геллерт. — Признаться, твой трюк с зеркалом произвёл на меня впечатление.

— Я подозревал, что тебе может понравиться. — Альбус еле заметно улыбнулся. — Ты наверняка задаешься вопросом, зачем я тебя позвал…

— Да, мне действительно очень интересно. — Геллерт кивнул, стараясь казаться как можно более непричастным, хотя всё его естество хотело разбить эту злосчастную стену, стоявшую между ними, прижать к себе глупого Альбуса и больше никогда, никогда и ни за что не отпускать. — Учитывая, что все эти годы ты ни разу не давал о себе знать.

— Да… вышло очень неловко. — Альбус пожал плечами. — Но, давай не будем вспоминать о прошлом, тем более, что у нас мало времени.

— Я тебя слушаю. — Чтобы никак не выдать своё беспокойство, Геллерт стал внимательно разглядывать Альбуса — похоже, что возраст пошел ему только на пользу, всё так же красив, но в нем поселилось что-то загадочное. Возможно, это и есть тайны, которыми каждый из них успел обрасти за прошедшие годы.

— Нам нужно поговорить. И не спорь со мной о том, что мы можем сделать это именно сейчас. Я не знаю, сколько будет работать эта магия. Поэтому нам нужно встретиться. И чем раньше, тем лучше.

— С чего ты взял, что я соглашусь? — Геллерт иронично изогнул бровь.

— Ну-у, — протянул Альбус, победно улыбаясь, — хотя бы потому, что ты держишь свою руку рядом с моей. Поверь мне, этой магии слишком мало для того, чтобы до меня дотронуться.

— Отличный вывод… — Геллерт втянул воздух и с вызовом посмотрел на Альбуса, всё так же не убирая руки с зеркала. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я доверюсь тебе так просто? Вдруг это очередная ловушка, чтобы меня поймать?

— Послушай… Никакой ловушки нет. Если бы она была, я бы не стал тебя предупреждать о том, что за мной следит Министерство. Я предельно честен. Нам правда нужно поговорить. Пожалуйста, прислушайся ко мне хоть раз и придумай что-нибудь, чтобы тебя не поймали.

— Последняя часть твоей душещипательной речи меня особенно тронула. — Геллерт позволил себе немного улыбнуться. Видеть, как Альбус старается доказать свою непричастность ко всем преградам, которые возникали на пути, было действительно очень смешно. — И я даже попробую рискнуть.

— Отлично! Держи при себе ту старую монету. Я назначу время и место, когда точно буду знать подробности.

— Что за подробности, Альбус?.. — воскликнул Геллерт, но Альбус, как и само зеркало, начал растворяться и таять в воздухе, словно дым.

Геллерт стоял в своей спальне в полной темноте. Он сел на край кровати и с сомнением посмотрел на руку, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это — сжимать в ней чужую ладонь. Но не смог. Он упал на кровать и закрыл глаза. В голове крутилась только одна предательская мысль: «Было ли всё это на самом деле или снова ему приснилось?»

**3\. Трудный день**

Томасу Бингли всегда нравилась его работа — интересная, полная невероятных событий и интригующей опасности. Но чаще всего «самая интересная на свете профессия», как казалось ему когда-то давно, была до ужаса нудной, скучной и рутинной, а иногда случались и мучительно неловкие моменты. Такие, как сегодня.

Рано утром им с напарником Рэтчетом поручили нехитрое дело — вести слежку за подозреваемым, коим оказался небезызвестный Альбус Дамблдор. Министерство магии не могло до конца определиться, в чём именно подозревается мистер Дамблдор: в несанкционированной организации сопротивления силам Гриндельвальда или же в тайном пособничестве ему. После событий, случившихся в Париже, мистер Треверс с ещё большей неприязнью относился к Дамблдору, поэтому приказал всем младшим аврорам следить за каждым шагом профессора.

Однако это предприятие пока не увенчалось успехом: Альбус Дамблдор был чист, как слеза младенца. Коллегам Томаса, которые проводили слежку до него, пришлось сочинять увлекательные рапорты о том, как Дамблдор проводит свободное время за поисками редких сортов чая и раритетных изданий, а ещё досконально описывать, какие виды сладостей он покупает.

Стоит заметить, что в магическом обществе Великобритании мистер Дамблдор пользовался заслуженным уважением. К тому же именно он в своё время вдохновил Томаса усердно учиться защите от темных искусств, чтобы попасть в аврорат. Только по злой иронии в Министерстве магии мистера Дамблдора не любили — от него ожидали решительных действий, но профессор предпочитал прятаться за стенами Хогвартса, словно чего-то выжидая. Не самая лучшая позиция для столь влиятельного мага. Поначалу Томас был возмущен таким отношением к одному из своих любимых учителей, однако министерская работа такова, что ты или разделяешь общую идею, или уходишь. В конце концов Томасу пришлось смириться и постепенно свыкнуться с таким положением вещей.

И вот однажды осуществилась его заветная мечта: из-за огромных потерь на задании в Париже Министерство решило сделать вчерашних стажеров младшими аврорами. Теперь Лондон патрулировало множество неопытных, знающих только теорию стражей магического правопорядка.

Томас вздохнул и мрачно улыбнулся напарнику. Рэтчет Уизли заступил на службу всего неделю назад, не ведая, во что успел вляпаться. Наверняка он думал, что ему предстоят сражения с приспешниками злого и страшного Гриндельвальда, но после задания их ждала скучная бумажная работа. По возвращении придётся заполнить огромное количество рапортов о бессмысленных увлечениях профессора. В подобные моменты Томасу казалось, что его обрекли на самую ужасную в мире участь, а ведь душа так просила подвига. Как в сказке — спасти принцессу из лап дракона. Только чудовищ поблизости не наблюдалось, разве что суровый и постоянно недовольный Треверс да придирчивый и раздражительный Скамандер. Пожалуй, эти двое могли бы сойти за химер.

И вот сегодня, как показалось Томасу, должно было случиться что-то интересное — Дамблдор не занимался всей той ерундой, о которой они авроры обычно писали в своих отчетах. Он выглядел взволнованным. Аппарировал к самому известному и дорогому отелю Лондона, недоверчиво огляделся по сторонам, поднял воротник пальто повыше, будто желая быть незамеченным, и, стараясь затеряться в толпе магов и маглов, зашел внутрь.

Томас хмыкнул и переглянулся с Рэтчетом. Действия Дамблдора выглядели очень подозрительно. Происходящее было куда интереснее той рутины, в которой они погрязли. Это даже могло означать, что все догадки Министерства небезосновательны. Вот тут-то они его и поймают за руку, и неважно, что Дамблдор когда-то был любимым учителем Томаса и примером для подражания. Возможность выслужиться перед старшими по званию, получить внимание к своей скромной персоне заботила Томаса куда больше, чем чувство вины перед тем, кто некогда вдохновил его стать аврором.

В министерских учебниках и пособиях на случай подобных ситуаций был прописан четкий план действий: нужно немного выждать, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, затем незаметно последовать за жертвой. Главное — не спугнуть и дать совершиться тому, что должно. Томас судорожно припоминал все эти инструкции, затем кивнул Рэтчету — пришло время действовать.

Кто, если не они? Возможно, получится поймать Дамблдора с поличным. Например, когда он будет собирать соратников. Томас сразу представил множество вариантов развития событий. И в каждом из них они с Рэтчетом выводили Альбуса Дамблдора из здания в зачарованных наручниках, после чего в Министерстве их ждали бурные овации и повышение.

Прождав около пятнадцати минут, они быстрыми шагами направились ко входу отеля для магов. Вежливо кивнули швейцару, к лацкану пиджака которого была прикреплена золотая сова с огромной буквой «М», и через зачарованную дверь вошли в роскошный холл. Как водится у волшебников, снаружи подобные здания всегда кажутся меньше, чем внутри. Отель «Савой» славился на весь Лондон великолепием своих интерьеров, но волшебникам всегда хотелось переплюнуть маглов во всём. Лучше всего им удавалась прятать целые вселенные в тех мизерных пространствах, которые они занимали по магловским меркам.

Раньше Томасу ни разу не доводилось здесь бывать. Внутри отель показался ему похожим на небольшой город, растущий даже под землю — об этом говорили лифты с золотыми коваными решетками (он насчитал около десятка), которые без перерыва курсировали вверх и вниз, мелькая окошками света. Этаж, на который они с Рэтчетом попали, был скорее похож на огромную круглую комнату, от которой лучами отходило множество коридоров. Всё здесь было устроено совсем иначе, нежели в Министерстве. Будь они сейчас не при исполнении, Томас бы с радостью отправился изучать все закоулки этого прекрасного отеля. Но работа есть работа.

Они подошли к стойке регистрации. Томасу хотелось выглядеть как можно более убедительным, потому он сразу достал свое служебное удостоверение.

— Добрый день, мы из Министерства магии, — сказал он, быстро раскрыв документ и тут же его спрятав, чтобы девушка-администратор не успела разглядеть перед названием его должности уточнение «младший». — Мы ищем этого человека. Рэтчет, будь любезен, покажи колдографию.

Рэтчет аккуратно развернул листок, с которого смотрел улыбающийся профессор Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор.

— Хм, — сказала девушка. — Он был здесь буквально двадцать минут назад. — Она водила палочкой по огромной книге, страницы которой сами собой перелистывались, затем остановились. Вверху на закладке аккуратными крупными буквами было выведено «Сектор J». — Я помню, он спросил меня, в каком номере остановилась Бланш Стефани.

— Тебе о чем-то говорит это имя? — спросил Томас у Рэтчета. Тот только покачал головой. — Скажите нам, в каком номере остановилась эта женщина, — обратился он уже к девушке. — Разумеется, это всё в интересах следствия.

— Да, конечно. Номер 525J. Вам нужен третий лифт с правой стороны, следуйте, пожалуйста, за указателем. — Она взмахнула палочкой, материализуя в воздухе маленькую бумажную птичку, которая полетела в сторону лифтов.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество. — Томас вежливо кивнул и вместе с напарником последовал за ориентиром.

Сектор J представлял собой огромный коридор со стенами, обвитыми золотистыми растениями, треугольные листья которых шевелились, словно от ветра. Мозаичный пол был усеян многочисленными бликами света, проникающими через разноцветные витражные стекла купола потолка. Это было так чарующе, словно они находились в каких-то необыкновенных джунглях. Невольно Томас засмотрелся по сторонам. От любования его отвлёк грубый толчок в бок.

— Мечтать будешь в другое время. — Рэтчет, в отличие от Томаса, никогда не был ценителем прекрасного. — Если верить этой дурацкой нумерации, 525-й дальше. — Он указал рукой куда-то в конец коридора. — Пошли.

— Боишься, что Дамблдор вылезет в окно или аппарирует? — ехидно заметил Томас, пока они шли по коридору.

— Почему нет? Что мы вообще знаем об этом месте? Разве отель защищен антиаппарационными чарами? Почему бы ему не поступить именно так? Дамблдор достаточно могуществен, чтобы аппарировать сюда без лишнего внимания. — Рэтчет внимательно глянул на напарника своими маленькими серыми глазками и, помолчав, как-то недобро — видимо, делая ставку на прошлое Томаса — добавил: — Как и Гриндельвальд. Что мешает ему аппарировать прямо сюда?

— Не усложняй. Он мог просто не знать, куда ему идти. Иногда неведение — лучшая защита. Если Дамблдора поймают и, скажем, заставят выпить сыворотку правды, он ведь расколется. Планировать такие вещи всегда легче, если не знаешь чего-то заранее.

— Тоже верно. А мы, похоже, на месте. — Рэтчет кивнул в сторону лакированной двери из темного дерева с золотой табличкой «525J».

Номер был расположен почти в самом конце коридора, в тупике которого находилась ниша. Из неё на авроров внимательно и с любопытством поглядывала статуя феи Морганы с мечом. Она повернула голову, продемонстрировав красивую, но слегка безумную улыбку. Томасу стало жутко, и он отвернулся, стараясь больше не смотреть на странное произведение искусства.

Подойдя поближе к двери, он прислушался. Внутри было тихо, но не исключено, что те, кто находился в номере, применили заглушающие чары. Излишние меры предосторожности вызвали ещё больше подозрений. Томас достал палочку и направил её на дверь. Щелкнул замок. Они с Рэтчетом переглянулись и зашли внутрь.

Почти всю комнату занимала огромная кровать. На подушках у изголовья полулежал Альбус Дамблдор. Верхом на нем, будто наездница, расположилась невероятно красивая женщина с золотыми волосами. В полумраке комнаты она была похожа на богиню любви, сошедшую с картин известных магловских художников. Идеальные формы, красивые черты лица... От её сладких стонов Томасу стало нехорошо: с личной жизнью у него совсем не ладилось. В тот момент его душу словно сжали в тиски зависть и злость.

— Министерство маг... — Влетевший за ним Рэтчет запнулся на полуслове, видимо, пытаясь осознать, _что_ предстало перед ними.

Женщина испуганно взвизгнула и прижалась к Дамблдору, натягивая на себя одеяло.

— Что это значит?! — воскликнул Дамблдор, укрывая одеялом себя и женщину. — Вот уж от кого-кого, а от тебя, Томас Бингли, я такого не ожидал!

— Мистер Дамблдор, — как можно более хладнокровно ответил Томас, подходя к кровати, — это стандартная процедура. Напоминаю вам, что вы всё ещё находитесь под надзором. — Томас понимал, как глупо он выглядит, и чувствовал, как горят от смущения кончики ушей.

— Что вы хотите здесь найти? — Дамблдор недовольно посмотрел на Томаса и Рэтчета. — Ах да, наверное, Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Советую вам поискать под кроватью или в шкафу. Он любит прятаться в подобных местах. Если найдёте, я сдамся вам с поличным и буду готов отправиться отсюда прямо в Азкабан!

— Вы же знаете, — старался гнуть свою линию Томас, — мы делаем свою работу. Ничего личного.

Томас направил палочку на женщину, та смотрела на него с нескрываемым ужасом. Кажется, только сейчас Томас заметил, что глаза у неё такие же синие и глубокие, словно водоворот, как и у самого Дамблдора.

— Не бойся, — прошептал ей Дамблдор, обнимая, — я с тобой.

— Ревелио, — с замиранием сердца произнёс Томас. Женщина зажмурилась и сильнее прижалась к Дамблдору. В ее внешности ничего не изменилось. Теперь ситуация стала не только неловкой, но и глупой.

— Господа, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — я предлагаю поговорить в коридоре. Подождите меня там.

— Да, конечно. Мы будем ждать вас, — ответил Томас, стараясь не смотреть Дамблдору в глаза.

Как только они с Рэтчетом оказались за пределами комнаты, Томас смог выдохнуть. Они попали в дурацкое положение. Разумеется, если Дамблдор напишет жалобу в Министерство, её отклонят, так как авроры де-юре имеют право на подобные действия, если волшебник находится под надзором. Только вот самим Томасу и Рэтчету достанутся не лавры, а суровый разнос от Треверса. Возможно, их даже разжалуют обратно в стажеры или того хуже — отправят в какой-нибудь унылый департамент, где они погрязнут под горами бумажной работы.

— Мерлинов прах, ну и вляпались же мы с тобой, — обратился он к Рэтчету.

— Да ну. Мы сделали, что должны были, — отмахнулся тот. — Зато... какая шикарная, ты видел? Я б такую... ммм... у Дамблдора хороший вкус на женщин.

— Заткнись, Рэт. — Несерьёзность напарника начинала злить Томаса. — Ты понимаешь, что у нас могут быть большие, нет, даже огромные проблемы, если об этом узнают в Ми... — Он не успел договорить: дверь номера открылась.

Альбус Дамблдор направлялся к ним. Никогда, даже во времена учебы в Хогвартсе, Томас не видел на лице своего учителя такого выражения. Казалось, ещё немного, и Дамблдор проклянёт их одним только взглядом — а если учесть, что говорят в кулуарах Министерства о его истинном могуществе, то с него станется.

— Итак, господа, — Дамблдор мрачно посмотрел на них, — возьмите на себя смелость и уточните, в чем же именно меня на этот раз обвиняет Министерство магии.

— Конкретно в этом случае, — Томас засунул дрожащие руки в карманы пальто, чтобы не выдать свой страх, — вы обвиняетесь в пособничестве Геллерту Гриндельвальду.

— Вот как? — Дамблдор вопросительно изогнул бровь. — В прошлый раз меня обвинили в организации сопротивления против него, а теперь уже в пособничестве. Весьма интересно. На каком же основании?

— Простите, я не могу сказать вам, это секретная информация. — Томас запнулся и мысленно поблагодарил все возможные силы за то, что все самые неудобные вопросы можно оставить без ответа, ссылаясь на конфиденциальность.

— Логично будет предположить, что у вас нет доказательств. И не будет, потому что вы гоняетесь за фикцией. — Дамблдор улыбнулся, только эта улыбка была такой же жуткой, как у статуи феи Морганы.

— Мистер Дамблдор, думаю, нам больше не о чем говорить. Простите за неудобство, но это наша работа. — Томасу хотелось бы, чтобы его слова не были похожи на дешевые оправдания, но всё выглядело в точности наоборот.

— Понимаю, Томас. — Дамблдор похлопал его по плечу. — Что ж, могу разве что пожелать вам удачи в поиске гипотетических врагов Министерства. Прощайте.

С этими словами Дамблдор развернулся и направился обратно к своему номеру.

Дальше всё было как в тумане. Томасу буквально хотелось сбежать из этого злополучного места. Он здорово облажался, и стыд словно кнутом гнал его подальше отсюда. Опомнился он только на улице, когда холодный ветер с Темзы немного остудил его горящее лицо.

— Рэт, нунду тебя дери. Послушай, никто не должен знать о том, что сегодня произошло. Пишем в рапорте всё, как обычно — магазины, книги, чай. И Скамандеру тоже не говори.

Рэтчет Уизли понимающе закивал. Никому из них не хотелось лишиться столь желанной и перспективной должности младшего аврора.

**4\. Бланш Стефани и номер 525J**

Геллерту всегда казалось, что самое лучшее место, чтобы скрыться от чужих глаз, должно привлекать как можно меньше внимания. Альбус, похоже, не разделял его мнения относительно приватности. Сегодня им предстояло действовать по принципу «лучшее место для того, чтобы спрятаться, должно быть у всех на виду».

Отель «Савой» всегда был в центре внимания жителей Лондона. Здесь постоянно останавливались самые известные личности как магического, так и немагического мира. Казалось бы, стоит сделать всего лишь пару взмахов палочкой, чтобы разрушить этот хрупкий мирок богатства и роскоши и что-то изменить в мировых устоях. Но Геллерт прекрасно понимал, что каждое действие влечёт за собой неизвестные последствия, а изменения требуют времени. К тому же сейчас он был здесь не для того, чтобы менять мир своими руками.

А и в самом деле, зачем он сюда пришел? Да ещё навесил на себя кучу чар и заклинаний, чтобы казаться не тем, кто он есть на самом деле. Сегодня он притворялся очаровательной высокой синеглазой блондинкой. Создавая эту иллюзию, он невольно вспомнил глаза Альбуса, потому вышло именно так.

Геллерт тяжело вздохнул, невольно поймав на себе очередной восторженный мужской взгляд. Почему он согласился на эту встречу, если знал, что она не принесёт ничего хорошего? Что может сказать ему Альбус? Ничего нового — для этого даже не нужно быть прорицателем. Скорее всего, Альбус попросит остановиться, Геллерт ему откажет и уйдёт. Снова. Теперь точно навсегда. Глупо надеяться на что-то большее.

Геллерт и сам не заметил, как ноги принесли его ко входу в отель.

— Добро пожаловать, мадам. — Швейцар расплылся в приветственной улыбке, которой обычно встречают богатых и неприлично красивых женщин, и распахнул перед ним дверь.

— Merci*, — холодно ответил Геллерт.

Красота, масштабы и вульгарная роскошь отеля его совершенно не поразили. Он подошел к стойке регистрации и с неестестенным французским акцентом произнёс:

— Мне нужен одноместный номер на несколько дней. Цена не имеет значения.

— Могу предложить вам номер с прекрасным видом на Темзу.

— Excellent.* — Даже если бы ему предложили комнату на подземном уровне с зачарованным видом из несуществующих окон, Геллерт бы согласился. Ему было абсолютно безразлично, где пройдёт их с Альбусом встреча.

— Приложите, пожалуйста, вашу палочку. — Девушка развернула огромную книгу в позолоченном переплёте, внизу страницы светилась строка.

— Un instant*, — произнёс Геллерт, доставая палочку и прикладывая её к светящейся строке. На ней возникло имя: «Бланш Стефани».

— Ваш номер — 525J. Чтобы попасть в сектор J, воспользуйтесь третьим лифтом с правой стороны. Благодарим вас за то, что выбрали наш отель. — Девушка-администратор улыбнулась, наколдовывая бумажную птичку, которая полетела в сторону лифтов.

— Merci*, — ответил Геллерт, следуя за проводником.

Сектор, в котором располагался номер, ему не слишком понравился. Геллерт старался не обращать особого внимания на окружающие его предметы магической роскоши — все эти лианы на стенах слишком сильно отвлекали от основной задачи. Альбус предупредил о том, что за ним ведется слежка. Значит, он придёт не один, а в компании нескольких авроров. Что ж, им же хуже. Геллерт шел по коридору в свете волшебных витражей, делая едва уловимые движения палочкой. Когда настанет время, он узнает о каждом шаге тех, кого считает своими врагами.

Добравшись до своего номера, он поймал на себе изучающий взгляд каменной статуи в конце коридора. Это была одна из культовых фигур английской магии — фея Моргана, которая одарила его жуткой улыбкой. Геллерт ответил ей такой же улыбкой, после чего надменность и самоуверенность на лице статуи сменились растерянностью. Входя в номер, Геллерт подумал о том, что здешняя архитектура явно отличается особым настроением.

Номер, где ему предстояло остановиться, представлял собой небольшую комнату, оформленную в бежевых цветах с растительными орнаментами. Большую часть пространства занимала огромная кровать. Рядом с ней стояло небольшое кресло и стол. Из высокой вазы торчал букет каких-то невзрачных пушистых кистей красного цвета. Чуть дальше, возле окна, расположилась узкая кушетка, на которую Геллерт бросил пальто. Из большого окна действительно открывался прекрасный вид на Темзу, только Геллерта он совершенно не интересовал. Он сразу же задернул тяжелые бархатные шторы, погружая комнату в полумрак. Затем подошел к двери и сделал ещё несколько легких и плавных движений палочкой. Когда всё было готово, он развернул к двери кресло и опустился в него.

До прихода Альбуса оставалась ровно четверть часа. Дамблдор всегда был пунктуален. Хотя, возможно, за долгие годы, что они друг друга не видели, всё могло измениться.

Геллерт прикрыл глаза, отсчитывая про себя минуты. Ему не хотелось думать о том, как пройдёт эта встреча и что они скажут друг другу. Сердце предательски колотилось о рёбра, желая выпрыгнуть из груди. Время будто застыло. Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем в дверь постучали.

— Entrez, c’est ouvert*, — ответил Геллерт на языке, который никогда ему не нравился — но почему-то в этот день приходилось говорить именно на нём. Однако сейчас это не имело значения. Ничто не имело значения, кроме того, кто входил в номер.

Это был Альбус, в потертом вельветовом пальто и старой шляпе. Он был так же прекрасен, как и тогда, когда Геллерт видел его в последний раз в отражении старого магического зеркала.

Альбус закрыл за собой дверь и недоверчиво посмотрел на Геллерта — чары всё ещё действовали, и в кресле перед собой он видел незнакомую женщину.

— Альбус, подойди ближе, — сказал Геллерт, глубоко вздохнув.

Ему не хотелось, чтобы его голос казался дрожащим. Альбус послушно сделал несколько шагов и оказался рядом. Геллерт встал и несколькими движениями смахнул с плеч Альбуса остатки заклинаний.

— Теперь ты меня видишь?

— Рад видеть тебя настоящего. — Альбус улыбнулся. — Хотя твоя выдуманная женщина мне тоже понравилась. Особенно удались глаза.

— Не стоит, ты ей льстишь. Главный её недостаток заключается в том, что она иллюзорна, — отмахнулся Геллерт.

Альбус же продолжал смотреть на него так, будто всё ещё не верил в реальность происходящего. И тут он резко прижал Геллерта к себе, заключая в объятия. Геллерт был не в силах сопротивляться, потому просто закрыл глаза и тоже обнял Альбуса. Не так он представлял себе их первую за много лет встречу.

Геллерт не знал, сколько они простояли молча, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга. Все язвительные слова и обвинения в адрес Альбуса, приготовленные заранее, казались теперь глупыми и неуместными. В конце концов Геллерт вернулся в реальность, почувствовав, что кто-то попался в ловушки, оставленные снаружи.

— Альбус... Авроры уже здесь, — сказал он, но голос его подвёл, звуча не так уверенно, как обычно.

— У тебя есть план? — поинтересовался Альбус, снимая шляпу и пальто и аккуратно складывая их рядом с пальто Геллерта. — Только, прошу тебя, никого не убивай.

— Что за предубеждения? — фыркнул Геллерт, взмахивая палочкой. В воздух тут же поднялись белые волокна, превращаясь в огромную паутину, которая завесила дверь.

— Тебе потребуется помощь? — поинтересовался Альбус, доставая палочку.

— Их будет двое. Возьми на себя одного, чтобы я смог держать их разум под контролем. К тому же — кто лучше тебя сможет сыграть тебя самого?

Альбус кивнул.

— В крайнем случае, — Геллерт ухмыльнулся, — их всегда можно будет просто убить.

— Геллерт... Ты, наверное, в курсе, что такие меры для меня неприемлемы? — В голосе Альбуса слышались нотки недовольства.

— Могу себе представить, ты же пацифист. Тогда молись о том, чтобы сработал контроль разума.

— Ты не уверен в том, что он может сработать? И это великий и ужасный Геллерт Гриндельвальд? — Альбус усмехнулся.

— Альбус, я не буду перед тобой оправдываться, мне действительно было бы проще их убить, хоть я и не люблю проливать кровь без особой необходимости.

— Надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что ты не любишь убивать, — фыркнул Альбус.

— Так же, как и ты не любишь вмешиваться в ход событий, — парировал Геллерт. — А теперь — тише!

Снаружи послышалась какая-то возня и голоса, а потом щелкнул дверной замок. Дверь распахнулась, и в паутину на полном ходу влетел совсем молодой паренёк, а следом за ним и второй. Дверь громко захлопнулась.

Геллерт подошел к кокону, в котором были заключены авроры.

— Слушай меня внимательно, Альбус. Тебе нужно взяться за паутину. Вот так. — Он присел на пол и положил руки на оболочку. — Сосредоточься, и ты увидишь то, что вижу я. Ты сможешь управлять тем, что видят они.

Альбус подошел к Геллерту, сел рядом и закрыл глаза.

Чего больше всего на свете боятся молодые и неопытные министерские служащие? Они боятся облажаться, настолько, чтобы потерять весьма перспективную и интересную для них самих должность. Геллерт ловко умел управлять чужими страхами, потому он представил себе, что авроры, ворвавшись в номер, увидели Альбуса в объятиях женщины, в облике которой пришел сюда Геллерт. Провал безукоризненной теории. Они промахнулись, и если кто-то в Министерстве узнает о том, что произошло, их ждёт публичное унижение. Теперь эти двое навсегда будут связаны постыдной тайной, о которой будет неприлично говорить даже между собой.

Геллерт открыл глаза. Альбус так и сидел рядом с ним, держа руку на коконе из паутины.

— Альбус, их можно выпустить. — Геллерт дотронулся до плеча Альбуса, тот открыл глаза и недоверчиво на него посмотрел.

— Ты точно не убьёшь их?

— Нет, они всего лишь будут чувствовать себя ещё более неловко, чем раньше.

Взмахом палочки Геллерт разрезал кокон, который тут же рассыпался, не оставляя ни следа. Стоило резко повести палочкой вверх, и двое авроров тут же поднялись на ноги. Открыв перед ними дверь, Геллерт выпустил их в коридор, и они вразвалку направились к лифту. Альбус выглянул из номера и посмотрел им вслед.

— С ними точно всё будет в порядке? — поинтересовался он, закрывая дверь.

— Да. — Геллерт устроился на кровати. — Разве что им будет очень и очень стыдно за то, что они увидели.

— Но зачем ты показал им такое? — произнёс Альбус, передвигая кресло и усаживаясь в него.

— Потому что, как правило, такие вещи хочется забыть как можно скорее.

— А мне кажется, — Альбус улыбнулся, — что есть ещё одна причина.

— Я понимаю твои намёки Альбус. Но, кажется, ты хотел поговорить со мной. Тем более, что ты наложил на эту комнату целых три щита. — Теперь ехидно улыбался уже Геллерт.

— Понимаешь, — Альбус с вызовом поглядел на него, — мне показалось, что те два, что наложил ты, могут не слишком хорошо сработать.

Геллерт усмехнулся. Ему явно нравился взрослый Альбус. В нём, конечно, осталось многое от того юноши, которого он знал много лет назад, но прошлого уже не вернуть.

— Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? Это что-то настолько важное, чтобы заставить меня приехать в Лондон?

— Вообще-то, — Альбус заёрзал в кресле, — я просто хотел тебя увидеть. Не отражение в зеркале или колдографию в газете, а настоящего тебя.

— Что-то новое, — задумчиво протянул Геллерт. — Я думал, ты попросишь меня остановиться.

— Зачем, если ты всё равно не прислушаешься к моим словам? — Альбус пожал плечами. — Почему ты согласился, если думал, что я буду тебя отговаривать?

— Хм... Не поверишь, но мне и самому интересно, почему я это сделал. — Геллерт не мог найти оправданий.

— Ничего не говори. Я знаю, что каждую ночь ты видишь кошмар про тьму, которая тебя постепенно забирает. — Альбус посмотрел ему в глаза.

Геллерт вздрогнул — в последнее время ночь за ночью его мучил кошмар: его запирают в черный куб, который становится всё меньше и меньше. Он душит его и раздавливает. Обычно после этого сна ему чудилось, что он сидит на кровати рядом с юным Альбусом, который трясёт его за плечи, пытаясь понять, всё ли с ним в порядке. Слишком поздно Геллерт понял, что это не сон, а _видение_.

— Откуда... — прошипел он, глядя Альбусу в глаза.

— Ты сам рассказал мне. Возможно, ты ещё не знаешь, но я очень часто вижу во сне именно тебя.

— И много я тебе рассказал? — недоверчиво спросил Геллерт. Слова Альбуса были похожи на правду, но кто знает, может, это и есть очередная уловка?

— Достаточно, чтобы увидеть суть вещей. Я всё знаю, Геллерт. Знаю, насколько ты разочарован в своей идее, насколько сильно ты боишься будущего и злишься на то, что не можешь его изменить. Потому я не прошу тебя остановиться. Я понимаю, как это непросто.

— Что ты можешь понять? — Геллерт начинал злиться.

— Многое. Поверь мне. — Альбус подошел к кровати и сел рядом. — Я чувствовал, как тебя пытали в МАКУСА, и чуть не потерял тебя там. Этого мне хватило, чтобы понять, как ты для меня важен. — Он осторожно положил свою руку поверх руки Геллерта.

— Ты там был... Значит, мне это не приснилось. — Геллерт прикрыл глаза.

Даже сквозь закрытые веки он чувствовал, как на него смотрит Альбус: сейчас, когда он был рядом, все чувства будто обострились в десятки раз. И, если верить Альбусу, с ним это работает точно так же.

— Знаешь, кажется, это твоё. — Альбус вложил в руку Геллерта небольшой теплый предмет. — Впредь храни его не на виду. Некоторые магические животные слишком любят блестящие вещи.

Геллерт зачарованно смотрел на фиал.

— Невероятно. Как он к тебе попал?

— Мне принесли его после твоей поездки в Париж. В надежде, что я смогу его уничтожить и победить тебя. Похоже, мы и сами до конца не понимали, каковы будут последствия этого ритуала.

— Почему же, — Геллерт улыбнулся, глядя на Альбуса, — за эти годы я нашел достаточно подробное описание.

— И ты ничего не сделал, чтобы прервать эту связь? — удивился Альбус.

— Боюсь, это невозможно.

— Мерлин всемогущий, что же нам делать...

— Я не знаю. Похоже, это убивает нас. — Геллерту стоило невероятных усилий произнести эти слова. Он уже давно догадывался, что если они и дальше будут друг от друга прятаться и убегать, то обоих ждёт ужасная смерть. Только признаваться себе в этом ему не хотелось.

— Я подозревал, — вздохнул Альбус. Взгляд у него был такой же потерянный.

— Только не говори мне, что это была ошибка.

— На самом деле я так не считаю.

— И что же ты об этом думаешь? — Геллерт скептически посмотрел на Альбуса.

— Думаю, это лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни. Ты — лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случилось. Знаешь, что это за цветок? — Альбус кивнул в сторону вазы. — Это резеда.

— Меня никогда не интересовал язык цветов. — Геллерт пожал плечами.

— А зря. Она означает скрытую любовь. Тебе не кажется, что это достаточно символично?

— Скрытая любовь? Интересно...

— Геллерт, как ты не понял? Я всё ещё тебя люблю...

Геллерт не знал, что ответить Альбусу. Он схватил его за лацканы пиджака и потянул к себе. Ткань протестующе затрещала, но Альбус уже был рядом и обнимал за талию. Как давно они целовались в реальности, а не во сне? Геллерт и представить себе не мог, насколько страстным будет их первый поцелуй за столько лет. Тем временем Альбус с помощью невербальной магии уже начал расстегивать на нём одежду. Геллерт не отставал, раздевая Альбуса таким же образом.

Когда вся одежда в беспорядке валялась на полу, Альбус победно навис над Геллертом.

— На самом деле мне бы действительно хотелось, чтобы ты сдался. Тогда мы бы могли решить все проблемы, не прибегая к насилию.

— С чего ты взял, что я на такое пойду? — недоверчиво прищурился Геллерт.

— Возможно, я смогу тебя убедить. — Альбус усмехнулся.

Геллерт почувствовал, как его руки сковывают неизвестно откуда взявшиеся металлические лианы — такие же, как и цветы в изголовье кровати.

— Альбус... ты действительно хочешь меня разозлить? — воскликнул Геллерт.

— Геллерт, ты привык всегда командовать — направлять своих соратников, строить планы о том, как свергнуть мировые устои и взять под контроль весь мир. Расслабься хоть раз, получи удовольствие. Я хочу, чтобы ты был _моим трофеем_.

— Трофеем?! Альбус, я не собираюсь сдаваться так просто!

— Тише, — Альбус подхватил Геллерта под челюсть и страстно поцеловал в бледные губы. Потом в шею, в ключицы. Он изучал губами каждый шрам на на груди и животе. Геллерт пытался вырваться из унизительной и слишком крепкой хватки железных прутьев, но постепенно понял, что ему нравится, то что Альбус с ним делал. Странное ощущение, что он может делать ровным счетом ничего. Такое потрясающее ничего...

Тем временем Альбус спустился вниз и обхватил губами член, медленно двигаясь вверх и вниз. Геллерт стонал и извивался. Он не собирался скрывать своих эмоций. Скованные руки мешали, он хотел бы схватить голову Альбуса, чтобы заставить его взять глубже, взять в самое горло! Альбус, будто прочитав эти мысли, вдруг остановился.

— Я обещаю, что буду очень осторожен, — сказал он, медленно облизывая пальцы.

— Альбус, ты за это заплатишь... — успел только прошипеть Геллерт. Но Альбус уже вошел в него, сначала одним пальцем, а потом двумя. Геллерт зашипел и стиснул зубы, но подался вперед, буквально насаживаясь на пальцы. Видимо, Альбусу этого показалось мало: он смочил свой член, широко раздвинул ноги Геллерта, мимоходом огладив их от паха к коленям, и медленно начал входить в него.

Геллерт замотал головой и попытался свести колени обратно, но Альбус держал крепко.

— Тебе ведь нравилось и нравится сейчас. Отпусти свою маску повелителя мира. Она тебе не нужна, — Альбус легко укусил его за губу и начал ускоряться.

С одной стороны, да, тысячу раз да, Геллерту нравилось всё это. Он действительно получал удовольствие и знал, что на самом деле Альбус не причинит ему вреда. Они до сих пор любили друг друга больше, чем мир мог себе представить, но... Но быть «трофеем» ему действительно не хотелось.

Альбус двигался быстрее, его руки подломились на миг, он мотнул головой. И тут Геллерт увидел свой шанс. Одним отчаянным рывком ему удалось освободить руки. Он обхватил Альбуса ногами и руками, затем перевернул и буквально вжал в кровать, оскалившись прямо в лицо. Теперь ситуация была под контролем. Только не Альбуса, а Геллерта.

— Я. Тебе. Не трофей, — раздельно прошептал он, переводя дыхание. Он торжествовал и не скрывал этого.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я извинился? — лукаво, как умел только он, улыбнулся Альбус.

— Извиняйся. Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, чтобы я тебя простил, — Геллерт вытянулся на кровати и сделал властный жест рукой, подталкивая Альбуса. Тот послушно наклонился и облизал член Геллерта. Взгляд его был таким же хитрым, даже нахальным.

— Я знаю, что этого недостаточно. — Альбус перевернулся и потянулся, припав к постели и широко расставив ноги, как развратная кошка. — Сделай это. Выеби меня, Геллерт. Выеби так, как это не смог бы сделать никто. Пока я не передумал.

— А вдруг передумаю я? — усмехнулся Геллерт, звонко шлепнув Альбуса по так заманчиво подставленной заднице.

— О, мой дорогой, боюсь, что ты не сможешь мне отказать, — Альбус глянул через плечо и широко улыбнулся. — Не медли!

Он прогнулся в спине еще немного и заскреб пальцами простыни. Это было невыносимо. Это было оскорбительно, но Альбус знал, что делал. Геллерт рыкнул, но послушно вошел в него. В этот так охотно подставленный зад. Вместе они двигались плавно и размеренно, будто в неведомом танце. Потом Альбус схватил руку Геллерта, но тот ее вырвал и снова звонко, с оттягом, шлепнул по упругому бедру. И только потом положил ладонь на член, так уж и быть, позволяя Альбусу еще немного поуправлять собой. Альбус уверенно направлял движения Геллерта, задавая их общий ритм. В этом момент они чувствовали друг друга как никогда, будто были одним целым, единым организмом. В голове Геллерта возникали образы: Альбус, который подговаривает Скамандера посетить США, вербовка его, Геллерта, сторонников и многие другие... это были видения или обрывки воспоминаний. Затем они оба застонали, кончая одновременно.

Повалившись без сил на кровать и переводя дыхание, Геллерт схватил Альбуса за руку и переплёл его пальцы со своими.

— Не могу на тебя злиться, — обреченно прошептал Геллерт, тяжело дыша. — Даже за то, что из-за тебя угодил в тюрьму и чуть не умер.

— Ты всегда можешь послать ко мне обскура, верно? — рассмеялся Альбус, который, похоже, тоже увидел всё, что было у Геллерта в голове.

— Боюсь, у меня просто нет выбора. Придётся согласиться на твои условия. Ведь ты теперь в курсе всех моих планов.

— Не жалеешь об этом? — удивился Альбус.

— Нет. — Геллерт был настроен решительно. — Только нам нужно будет что-то придумать.

*французский:  
Merci — Спасибо  
Excellent — Отлично  
Un instant — Один момент  
Entrez, c’est ouvert — Войдите, не заперто.

**5\. Незваные гости**

Он снова писал Тине. По непонятным причинам слова не желали складываться в предложения — один за другим Ньют сминал листы бумаги и закидывал их в мусорную корзину. Между ними было то, что нельзя выразить словами и отправить письмом. Жаль, что Тина сейчас была очень занята: в МАКУСА воцарился хаос. Политики были убеждены, что все происходящие в мире беды происходят именно потому, что американские авроры дали уйти Гриндельвальду. Отчасти Ньют понимал, что всё это в какой-то мере было предопределено силами, которые неподвластны никому.

Его размышления прервал стук в дверь. Ньют был удивлён, ведь он никого не ждал, да ещё и так поздно. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил, что на пороге стояли Дамблдор и незнакомая женщина. Всё это было очень странно — как правило, заявляться к кому-то домой поздним вечером, да ещё и без предупреждения, не в стиле Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Добрый вечер, Ньют! — Дамблдор улыбнулся, приподнимая шляпу, и вошел в дом.

Высокая светловолосая незнакомка в элегантном чёрном пальто последовала за ним, лишь на пару секунд задержавшись — видимо, сомневалась, стоит ли вообще заходить. Дамблдор укоризненно на неё посмотрел, в ответ та закатила глаза, такие же синие, как у него самого, и переступила порог.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Скамандер, — сказала она.

Почему-то от одного этого приветствия у Ньюта на душе стало тяжело. Он знал эти интонации и знал, кому принадлежит этот голос. Ему не хотелось верить, но реальность была неумолима: Дамблдор зачем-то привёл к Ньюту их самого непримиримого врага. Волшебника, который, не задумываясь ни на секунду, мог убивать других просто потому, что ему так захотелось. Но зачем?

— Добрый вечер, мистер Гриндельвальд, — ответил он, не глядя на даму, и повернулся к Дамблдору: — Потрудитесь объяснить, что всё это значит?

— Понимаешь, Ньют, — Дамблдор снял шляпу и положил её на стол, — нам нужна помощь, и ты — единственный, кто может нас выручить...

— Альбус, как не похоже на тебя, — Гриндельвальд в образе женщины приблизился к ним, держа в руках палочку, — ты совсем забыл о том, что за Скамандером следят.

— Я не забыл. — Дамблдор улыбнулся. — Просто знаю, что ты позаботишься об этом.

— Даже так? — с усмешкой ответил Гриндельвальд. — Конечно же, я позабочусь.

Он сделал несколько плавных движений палочкой, и воздух вокруг неё начал густеть. Ньют посмотрел под ноги: ковёр, на котором они стояли, как будто выгорал, становясь чёрным и осыпаясь в пепел. Такая же участь постигла все остальные предметы в доме. Постепенно всё рассыпалось прахом, и не осталось ничего, кроме тьмы, в которой они оказались. Ньют посмотрел на Гриндельвальда: иллюзия рассеялась, и тот уже успел принять свой истинный облик.

— Что вы сделали?

— Ничего такого, о чем бы вам, мистер Скамандер, следовало беспокоиться, — ответил Гриндельвальд, убирая палочку. — Вы ведь не хотите лишних проблем с Министерством магии, верно?

Всё это было слишком. Начиная с Дамблдора, который вдруг стал безоговорочно доверять Гриндельвальду, и заканчивая тем, что теперь Ньют находился неизвестно где и не знал, как отсюда выбраться. Возможно ли, что всё это ловушка, созданная специально для него? Ньют сделал шаг назад и направил палочку на Гриндельвальда.

— Не знаю, что вам от меня нужно, но помогать я не собираюсь!

— Ньют, послушай... — начал было Дамблдор, но Гриндельвальд прервал его, подняв ладонь вверх.

— Давай же. — Он подошел почти вплотную к Ньюту, в его разного цвета глазах плясали непонятные огоньки. — Всего лишь одно заклинание, и ты спасёшь мир. Уничтожишь самого опасного волшебника. Помнишь, я убил твою дорогую Лестрейндж. Чего же ты ждёшь? У тебя только один шанс, в твоих руках судьба всего мира.

Как бы Ньюту ни хотелось уничтожить Гриндельвальда, он не мог. Не мог так просто отнять жизнь. Не важно чью.

— Я не убийца, — сказал он, опуская палочку.

— Ты всё правильно сделал, Ньют. — Дамблдор подошел ближе и встал рядом с Гриндельвальдом. — Мы проверяли тебя.

— Но... зачем? — Происходящее не укладывалось в голове.

— Как я и говорил, нам нужна помощь. И только ты можешь помочь, но Геллерт, — Дамблдор снова улыбнулся, — мне не поверил и решил устроить тебе проверку.

— Дамблдор, объясните для начала, что он здесь делает. — Ньют кивнул в сторону Гриндельвальда. Тот с интересом смотрел на Дамблдора.

— Это долгая история. Ты же знаешь про кровную клятву?

— Да, — кивнул Ньют. — Мне казалось, вы хотели разрушить фиал, чтобы освободиться?

— Скамандер, ты абсолютно не разбираешься в таких вещах, как магия крови! — Гриндельвальд засмеялся. — Кто тебе сказал, что её _можно_ разрушить?

— Да, он прав. — Дамблдор кивнул. — Мы не можем нарушить эту клятву, даже если уничтожить фиал. Но ты способен помочь нам остановить всё это.

— И чем же я могу помочь? — Ньют чувствовал, что его хотят использовать, но как именно, он ещё не понял.

— Нам нужен Непреложный обет. Как видишь, я могу доверить эту тайну только тебе.

— Что? Вам не хватило одной клятвы? — удивился Ньют.

— Допустим, всё не так просто. — Гриндельвальд внимательно смотрел на него.

— Кто-то из нас может отказаться от своей части сделки, но нам бы не хотелось этого. Так что, пока никто из нас, — он с вызовом посмотрел на Гриндельвальда, тот лукаво улыбнулся, — не передумал, нужно совершить ритуал. Ньют, прости, но провести его придётся тебе.

— Но как... Хорошо, Дамблдор. Вы же знаете, что вам действительно _трудно_ отказать.

Ньюту не хотелось вмешиваться в подобные события, но он понимал, что выбора нет. Что бы они друг другу ни пообещали — хоть кровавые войны, хоть совместную власть над магическим миром, — Ньют никогда и никому не сможет рассказать об этом. Таковы правила Непреложного обета. Он мог только наблюдать за тем, как Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд взяли друг друга за руки выше запястья.

— Ньют, мы готовы, — сказал Дамблдор.

— Сейчас или никогда, — как-то странно вздохнул Гриндельвальд.

Ньют подошел к ним и коснулся палочкой их рук. Их тут же оплели яркие и тонкие красно-золотые нити, сильно контрастирующие с общей тьмой пространства, в котором они находились. Гриндельвальд и Дамблдор смотрели друг на друга так внимательно и пронзительно, что Ньют невольно почувствовал себя священником, принимающим клятву на магловской свадьбе.

— Обещаешь ли ты, Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — начал Дамблдор, — что поддашься мне на магической дуэли, когда бы она ни наступила? Обещаешь ли ты отдать мне свою палочку в знак победы? Обещаешь ли ты принадлежать мне целиком и полностью? — На этих словах Гриндельвальд улыбнулся. В его улыбке не было ни капли злобы, только доверие и любовь. Возможно, Ньют и сам улыбался так, когда думал о Тине.

— Обещаю, — прошептал Гриндельвальд, и нить, которая опутывала их руки, засветилась ещё ярче. — Обещаешь ли ты, Альбус Дамблдор, вытащить меня из любой тюрьмы, куда бы меня ни бросили? Обещаешь ли ты, что будешь принадлежать мне целиком и полностью?

— Обещаю, — произнёс Дамблдор, глядя в глаза Гриндельвальду.

На этих словах нить Непреложного обета вспыхнула невероятно ярко, а потом начала угасать. Дамблдор и Гриндельвальд всё ещё держали друг друга за руки. В этот момент Ньюту показалось, что он видит, как к огромному количеству призрачных нитей, связавших этих двоих, добавилось несколько тонких золотых цепочек. Секунду спустя всё пропало.

— Вот и всё, Ньют. — Дамблдор подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу. — Спасибо.

— Постойте, Дамблдор. У меня есть вопросы.

— Хм? — Дамблдор смотрел на него с интересом исследователя.

— Что теперь будет? Вы пообещали друг другу, что Гриндельвальд проиграет в дуэли.

— Мы не знаем, когда это случится, но сейчас всё должно идти так, как идёт. — Дамблдор пожал плечами. — Будущее не так-то легко изменить, но мы хотя бы попытаемся.

— Вы хотите сказать, что сейчас эта клятва ни на что не повлияет? — возмутился Ньют.

— Время. На всё нужно время, мистер Скамандер. Мы не можем ничего остановить в одно мгновение, — уточнил Гриндельвальд.

— И сколько же времени вам нужно? — удивился Ньют.

— По моим подсчетам, около двадцати лет.

— Возможно, мы управимся и скорее, — с надеждой добавил Дамблдор.

Гриндельвальд сделал несколько взмахов палочкой, и тьма спала, словно черное покрывало, возвращая все краски этому миру. Рядом с Ньютом и Дамблдором снова стояла высокая синеглазая блондинка.

— Альбус, нам пора, — позвала она.

— Ещё раз спасибо, Ньют! — Дамблдор взял свою шляпу со стола и отсалютовал ею Ньюту.

Когда дверь закрылась и Ньют остался один, он не знал, как объяснить себе всё, что произошло несколькими минутами ранее. В задумчивости он крутил в руках палочку. И тут в голову пришла мысль. Он кинулся к столу, окунул перо в чернильницу и начал писать на чистом листе: «Дорогая Тина! Я не знаю когда, но наше будущее изменится, нужно только верить...»

Нет, он не мог рассказать о том, что знал, но мог подарить хоть кому-то надежду на то, что однажды всё станет куда лучше.

**6\. Эпилог**

_Прошло тридцать лет._

Альбус проснулся в своей постели от ночного кошмара. Сегодня ему приснилось, что он падает с высоты Астрономической башни Хогвартса. Говорят, что подобные сны указывают на долгую жизнь. Скорее всего, ему ничто не угрожает, тем более, что его охраняет очень могущественный волшебник.

Он посмотрел на подушки: Геллерта рядом не было. В комнате было темно. Из-за плотно задернутых штор полосками просачивался свет уличных фонарей. Альбус накинул халат и спустился вниз по лестнице.

Геллерта он обнаружил в гостинной: тот сидел на диване рядом с незажжённым камином и смотрел в пустоту.

— Плохой сон? — сочувственно поинтересовался Альбус.

— Это был не сон. — Геллерт почему-то был слишком серьёзен. — Это было видение будущего.

— Что ты видел? — Альбус насторожился.

— Нечто ужасное. Я видел огромную змею, которая пожирала всё на своём пути. — Геллерт с укором посмотрел на Альбуса. — Ты в курсе, что тебе угрожает опасность?

— Упасть с высоты? — вздохнул Альбус. — Мне сейчас приснился кошмар. Я мог увидеть твой сон?

— Всё может быть.

— Знаешь, — Альбус вдруг кое-что вспомнил, — вчера я узнал о том, что один из моих бывших учеников занимается незаконной деятельностью.

— Это тот, которому хватило наглости прийти и проситься в преподаватели?

— Да, Том Реддл. Говорят, что он объявил себя новым лидером магического мира и собирает сторонников.

— Очень оригинально. — Геллерт покачал головой.

— Знаешь, он называет себя «Волдеморт» и утверждает, что твои идеи несовершенны, ведь власть должна принадлежать чистокровным.

— Какая безвкусица!

— Да, я с тобой полностью согласен.

Геллерт придвинулся ближе, обнимая Альбуса и прижимая к себе.

— Милый Альбус, не кажется ли тебе, что нам снова необходимо изменить будущее?

— Ради общего блага? — усмехнулся Альбус.

— Конечно. — Геллерт улыбнулся в ответ. — Новое значение этих слов мне нравится куда больше.


End file.
